


clear pierce my heart

by dolokhovian



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: I wrote this forever ago, M/M, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolokhovian/pseuds/dolokhovian
Summary: "I'm just surprised you managed t'keep ahold a anythin’ this long without losin’ track of it."





	clear pierce my heart

"What’s this?"

Huck’s lips are a murmur at Tom’s collarbone, and the open window is doing nothing to help the heat, because it’s a still night, this night, hot and humid and the stars are out—it’s beautiful, really, the moon wide as the mouth of the river, but the heat has Tom half-panting, and he nearly squirms beneath the weight of Huck atop him.

"What’s  _ what? _ "

"Don’t go whinin’," says Huck softly, and in rebellion a noise of annoyance tears high from Tom's throat. "I meant, what’s this?"

Something small and cold jumps against Tom’s chest. He frowns. "The bullet?"

Huck lifts his lips from Tom’s skin. "Aw," he breathes, picking up the chain around Tom's neck, "Not  _ the  _ bullet?"

"What other bullet, Huck Finn? Y'think I still get shot at now that you ain't around?"

"I'm just surprised you managed t'keep ahold a anythin’ this long without losin’ track of it," says Huck, awed, holding the bullet up to the moonlight.

"It reminds me of you," says Tom simply, and Huck stares at him deeply, unbelievingly, at the arch of his neck in the starlight; he is leaning too far back to see his eyes: Only the tip of his nose, his chin—but all of it is beautiful, a blessing if ever there was one, sunburnt from the summer days, and his freckles like stars—

"Now I'm beggin’ you," sighs Tom, scraping his dull nails lightly down Huck's back, "Put that pretty mouth of yours back to better use."

"Patience is a virtue, Tom Sawyer," says Huck, but he is already dipping forward, kissing his way further down Tom's chest. 

Between them, he keeps the bullet wrapped up in his fingers.   
  
  
  



End file.
